The perfect son
by Cupffincake
Summary: Peter Parkers parents, Tony (still iron man) and Steve (still captain america) finds out Peter is gay...
1. Chapter 1

Peter was tired, it had been a long day at school, he couldn't wait to see Deadpool, finally the school bell rang, school was finally over! Before Peter got out of the door his teacher stopped him "Peter you scored the highest in your class in the math test today, you're the best in the class" Peter smiled and quickly replied " Thank you Mr. Hoyte I'm glad to hear that" he then quickly turned around and left, he was so excited to see Deadpool that he forget to say goodbye.

He was finally home, he saw his dads Tony and Steve outside gardening "Hey dad I scored highest in class today in my math test today!" he ran towards Tony with his math test in his hands "look!" he said with a smile, Tony grabbed the paper and looked at it "wow Peter, that's great!" he gently touched Steve's thighs and gave him the paper "Oh my, we got the perfect son" he said with a smile, looking at Peter.

Peter walked to the house, he yelled as he opened the door "Dad I'm heading over to Wade" Tony didn't even answer before Peter smacked the door behind him, he ran up the stairs opened the door to his room and stopped looking confused.

"DEADPOOL!" he screamed as he ran towards him "What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at your house"

Deadpool grabbed his thighs and pulled Peter towards him "I just wanted to see my little Spidey a little earlier, is that a problem?" Peter blushed, pulled up Deadpools mask and kissed him "It's not a problem at all" he grabbed Deadpool and threw him down on his bed and kissed his neck.

Deadpool moaned and grabbed Peters hair "Mmmmhh Spidey... I..I think I'm ready soon" Peter looked at him "Wade, really?" Deadpool blushed "yeah.." Peter smiled and kissed him "Then it's time to meet my parents soon" Deadpool froze.

**Authors note: i'm sorry for not updating it, i've been in sweden for a week, and school starts soon, so i'm kinda stressed and stuff...but i'll try to update it whenever i got ze time :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool looked shocked at Peter "Uhmm..i'm not sure how they will take it..what if something bad happens? It's not like i'm a nice kid..i'm a dick..." Peter grabbed him and responded "Deadpool, the last thing you are is a dick! And I don't care what they think about us.. I love you and I won't let anyone or anything come between us! Okay?" Deadpool smiled and kissed Peter "okay, I love you too!" they continued to make out for another half hour.

Peter walked down the stairs, "Dads?" he asked, Tony and Steve looked at him "yes?" they said it at the same time, and laughed cute at it, Peter then asked "Is it okay if Deadpool come over for dinner tonight?" "of course it is!" Tony quickly said, "he's more than welcome!" Peter smiled and ran up the stairs while shouting to Tony "thanks dad!"

Peter opened the door quickly and got quite a shock, Deadpool was laying in his bed, naked. "DEADPOOL?!" Peter said surprised by what he saw!

Deadpool looked scared "I'm sorry, is it to much to handle?" Peter took of his shirt and walked over to kiss him "guess not" Deadpool said, Peter slowly took off his belt and took off his pants and underwear, Peter's ten inch long dick was harder than ever, Deadpool smiled and bit his lip "wow Peter, I didn't know your dick was so big!" "Do you like it?" Peter said with a sexy voice, Deadpool licked from the bottom of his shaft to his head "I love it" he said and put the head inside his mouth.

Peter moaned when Deadpool started sucking and licking all over his head, the feeling from Deadpool's mouth wetness and warmth made it even better, Peter grabbed Deadpool's hair and moaned loudly "Ohh...Deadpool..faster...i fucking love it!" Deadpool layed Peter down and started to bob his head up and down, Peter couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to cum, he NEEDED to cum!

The both froze when Steve opened the "about dinn..."

**Authors note: so here it is..it sucks yea..but i tried..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh shit" Peter panicked, he didn't know what to say "Dad it's not what it looks like" Deadpool smiled and tried not to laugh. "Stop!" Peter said and softly hit his shoulder, then looked at Steve and he looked pretty mad.

"Deadpool I think you should leave..and don't ever come back again, I will never forget this, stay away from my son!" Deadpool stood up quickly and yelled "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT, PETER IS MY SOULMATE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME IGNORE HIM!" Steve threw his pants at Deadpool's face "Well you shouldn't have sucked his penis then" both Peter and Deadpool was mad, Peter started to cry and yelled at Steve "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?! YOU'RE GAY TOO, YOU FUCK MY DAD IN HIS ASS TOO!"

Tony came up "what's going on up here?" he asked, Steve turned around and looked at Tony and said with all seriousness "Deadpool gave Peter a blowjob that's all" Tony came with a small grin and said "Well it's not like you haven't sucked my d..." Steve looked mad at Tony who couldn't see the problem in it "Okay so what did you tell them?" Tony asked. Steve walked down the stairs as he told what he had told Deadpool "I simply just told Deadpool to stay away from our son" Tony looked confused and ran after Steve "You can't mean that, they're perfect together, we've done it too!" Peter and Deadpool didn't hear the rest.

Peter looked at Deadpool who looked at Peter "I..I don't know what to do Deadpool" Peter couldn't help it and started to cry like never before. Deadpool hugged Peter and cried with him "It's okay Peter we'll figure something out, I promise" Peter smiled and kissed Deadpool "I love you Wade" Deadpool looked shocked "it's the first time you've called me Wade, I thought you didn't like it" Peter walked over to Deadpool and took his hands around him "Oh shut it you, and kiss me"

Deadpool took his clothes on and kissed Peter on his cheek "see you tomorrow in school" Peter now stood all alone in his room, he didn't know what to do, he felt tired, tired of life..

Peter walked over to his closet and found his small chest, opened it and took out his razor blade "I'm sorry" he whispered as the blade ran over his wrists.


End file.
